A new beginning
by Otakulover009
Summary: The story begin right after the Winter cups. after watching the game, seirin vs rakuzan, Nanami was inspired by them, Wishing she was playing with them. (haven't pick any couple yet but one of the guys is gong to end up with my OC)


Chapter 1: Oh yes I can

Everyone around me was cheering and yelling with joy. Loud cheers could be heard from everywhere,cheering on different basketball teams,but I was focused on only one: Seiren High.

"AND...HE SCORES! I can't believe it folks,Seirin wins the winter cup!"

Everyone stood up and cheered louder then ever.  
>My eyes widened and tears threatened to fall onto my face. I couldn't believe it! Seiren won!<p>

I watched as the team members jumped onto each other,smiling and cheering.  
>I was just so amazed that I couldn't stand. All of the other teams were amazing,but this was probably the best game I've ever seen while staying in Japan.<p>

"Na...Nana...Nanami!"  
>My eyes flew open when I realized that my mom was calling my name.<br>"Huh? Oh,yeah.." I say sleepily.  
>She sighed, "I said,We're here!"<br>I looked out from the airplane's window,and saw that we had landed.  
>"What were you dreaming about?" my mom asks as we get our luggage.<br>"Basketball.." I muttered.  
>She smiled, "You really do love basketball,huh?"<br>I gave her a bright smile, "Yep!"  
>I followed her as she led the way out of the airport. Once we stepped outside she called for a cab,and I was thinking about basketball. Again.<br>We were in New York. Well,it's more like moved to New York. Mom found a really good job that pays well,so she decided to move here.  
>The taxi came and we got in,heading to our new home.<p>

Ever since we came to NY,We were able to learn English very quick,and adapted to the large city. Mom's been working non-stop,and I'm pretty proud of her.

It was just another Saturday morning and mom was up,getting ready to go to work. I was watching T.V.  
>As she was making breakfast for both of us,she called out to me, "Nanami,You should try to make some friends and have fun,instead of staying home all day!"<p>

I rolled my eyes.  
>"Aughhhhh"<p>

After she left I decided to go for a walk since I was bored.  
>As I walked around our block,i thought about basketball. You could say that I was in my "zone".<br>It wasn't long before I heard the sound of a bouncing ball and looked up,curious.  
>I had ended up at a public basketball court,filled with people who were playing a game. They were mostly boys,but they looked like they were having fun,smiling,laughing and playing basketball.<p>

My eyes widened. I've been itching to play some basketball for a while now,but I didn't know where to go. Now that I found a place,I felt a spark being lit inside of me. There were a lot of courts so I wandered around,watching everyone play with envy.

I approached a court full of kids my age and some older ones. They were playing a game. Interested,I stayed to watch.  
>I watched as one of the kids tried to pass it to his teammate,but the other team stole it easily.<p>

This boy's letting his guard down too much.

I looked over to another kid who was standing in a defensive stance,trying to block the person with the ball.

Jump! JUMP!

The boy with the ball jumped and made a hoop,while the other one just stayed in his stance.

.Hell. You could've blocked that!

I watched as another one tried to shoot,but he was too far from the hoop and missed.

ARE YOU STUPID?! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN SHOOT FROM THAT FAR! I screamed inside of my head.

While I was here,yelling inside of my head,the game was paused since one of the boys got hurt. I noticed that he was on the team with weak players.

His teammates surrounded him.  
>"how's his foot?"<br>"Not good,i think it's twisted. He should sit out."  
>"Okay,but we'll need a sub."<p>

My heart rate went faster.

"NO! I can still play! I'm not leaving until We win!"  
>"Akira-"<br>"NO! I WON'T GO!"  
>One of the boys with dark red hair and red eyes glared at him, "I said your going to sit out."<br>The boy named Akira looked up, "Kazue Nii-san..but I can...fine.."  
>"Shouta,take Akira home for me."<br>"Alright."  
>"Kazue,what are we gonna do now? There's no sub for Akira."<br>The boy named Kazue shrugged, "Well,someone has to sub for him."  
>"But who?"<p>

I stepped onto the court, "I could sub for him."  
>All of the boys looked at me,speechless.<br>Slowly,they all started to laugh,which angered me.  
>"Can you play basketball? Have you ever played it before?" Asked Kazue.<br>"How about you let me play,and I'll show you."  
>He grinned, "Alright,come on then!"<p>

"By the way,I'm Kazue." he said.  
>"Nanami."<p>

The boys complained to Kazue,but he just pushed them away.  
>"Are you seriously going to let her play?" asked a boy with brown hair.<br>Kazue shrugged,"Let's see what she's got."  
>"Once Kazue makes up his mind,he isn't going to change it,and if you've got a problem with it,sit out." said a boy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes.<p>

The guy with brown hair got quiet and he muttered to himself," But she's a girl..."  
>Nanami got pissed off,and tried to hide it,but she failed.<br>"Yeah,so what if I'm a girl? You afraid that I'm too good for you guys?"

The boys stared at her,shocked.

The other team started to tease them, "You really need a girl to help you win? How about we just get this over with already scaredy cats!"

Nanami walked over to the opposite team and looked at all of them,causing them to feel a bit shy,having a girl stare at them.

"W-What?" said one of the boys.  
>She looked at him,up and down,and then smirked.<br>"You..really suck."

"WHAT?!"  
>"Defence is not really your thing,but your can't shoot at all either. What's the point of playing,if you don't even care to work your skills?"<br>she looked over to rest of his teammates and her smirk turned into a frown.  
>"I have no need to look at you guys,you all suck too."<p>

Anger boiled inside of them, and she smirked.  
>"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?"<p>

The boy with Dark blue hair and light blue eyes whispered to Kazue.  
>"Why did you decide to let her play? Your not that reckless to just go and make decisions quickly."<br>Kazue stared at Nanami as she bounced the ball up and down.  
>"...I don't know..There's something about her that's..different...from any basketball player I've played with,and I feel like I should see her play."<p>

The boys watched as she walked to the 3 point line.  
>"Ha! You can't make it from there!" one of them said.<br>Nanami focused on the hoop,and shot.

The ball went through the hoop cleanly,with a 'Whish' sound.  
>The boy's mouths dropped,and Kazue's mouth did as well.<p>

Nanami turned back to the boy who said she couldn't make it.  
>She smiled, "Oh,yes I can."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is my first fanfic story ever and i know that its not that good but bare with me...<strong>

**anyway what did you think of this chapter? the next chapter will be coming out soon! CAN'T WAIT! XD**

**let me know what chu think about this story... **


End file.
